thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kion's Army (Ava15's Fanfics)
: We'll fight for what's right. Pride Landers, unite! : ―Kion Kion's Army is a group of Animals who are willing to Protect the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands. Membership * Kion (leader) * Kovu (Second-in-command) * Simba (leader of the army's Lion faction for the pride lands) * Badili (leader of the army's Leopard faction) * Laini (leader of the army's galago faction) * Hafsa (leader of the army's hyena faction and the Hyena Resistance) * Muhangus (leader of the army's Aardvark faction) * Makuu (leader of the army's Crocodile faction) * Aisiah (leader of the army's Cape Dog faction) * Mbweha ( leader of the army's jackal faction) * Chifu (leader of the army's Lion faction for the Back lands) * Ma Tembo (leader of the army's elephant faction) * Jivin (leader of Night Pride) * Moyo (leader of the Lion Guard for the Back lands) * Za Kale (leader of the army's Saber tooth faction) * Sokwe (leader of the army's Gorilla faction) * Muhimu (leader of the army's Zebra faction) * Mhina (leader of the army's Lyena faction) * Masikio (leader of the army's Hare faction) * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Rani * Ono * Jasiri * Madoa * Mlinzi * Mdalasini * Cheza * Hafifu * Majinuni * Shujaa * Nassor * Nala * Sarabi * Sarafina * Kiara * Vitani * Merah * Nguruma * Mahuluti * Kuuma * Miwako * Wimbo * Ganda * Mahiri * Elewa * Makucha * Dayo * Rafiki * Makini * Anga * Fikiri * Kitendo * Azaad * Yuki * Chuluun * Shabaha * Kasi * Tazama * Imara * Others unnamed History Formation Coming soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy After Slash, Reth and Reth's Pride attack the pride lands and kidnaps Kion and separate him from his Bad counterpart. Kion and his Lion guard deiced to Gather up the army again to fight against Slash. The Army begin to buckle down for Slash's imminent arrival. And Kion and the other leaders of the army devise a secret plan. Later, he and the rest of the Army witness Slash and her army on the horizon. Kion and Mohatu have a brief conversation with Slash before the attack begins. The Army vigorously defend the pride lands, but are forced to retreat. Following another fierce battle in the Royal Den, the Army fall back. Kion and Shujaa attempt to slow Slash. After that both Kion and Shujaa mysteriously disappears. As part of a long drawn out plan, Kion unveils himself at Slash's lair. During the battle, Kion pursues Slash but was halted by Reth. Jasiri and Mahuluti move forward to confront the Leader, whilst Kion and Reirei fight together to stop the male lion. Kion then proceeds on wards and saves Jasiri from Evil Kion. Mahuluti was almost crushed by a rock slide caused by evil kion during the fight. Mahuluti however, is saved by Kion. The battle is won when Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders and blasts Reth and Reth's Pride away. In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Coming soon! Affiliations Allies Kion The Army followed Kion's orders. Kion had a strong sense of loyalty to his fellow army Members. Hafsa's Clan aka The Hyena Resistance Coming soon! Badili's Leap Coming soon! Za Kale's Pride Coming soon! Ma Tembo Coming soon! Bupu's herd Coming soon! Laini's group Coming soon! Mbeya's crash Coming soon! Mhina's Clan As Mhina is Friend's with Kion and the lion guard, the members of his clan are also friendly to them. After they help him and his friends to stop Slash and her Army in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy the clan is glad to consider the army as their close friends. Mufasa Coming soon! Askari Coming soon! The Night Pride Coming soon! Mohatu and her Friends Coming soon! Enemies Scar As Kion is Scar's enemy,Kion's army are also hostile towards him. Scar's Army As members of Kion's army, the Army were naturally the enemies of Scar's Army and fought them. Mzingo's Parliament Coming soon! Ushari Coming soon! Shupavu's Group Coming soon! Kiburi's Float Coming soon! Kenge Coming soon! Reirei's Pack Coming soon! Slash Coming soon! Reth Coming soon! Reth's Pride Coming soon! Evil Kion Coming soon! Evil Kion's Group Coming soon! Gallery Season3Screenshot-1.png Season3Screenshot-2.png Kion's Army img.png Kion's Army img 2.png Trivia Coming soon! Category:Princess ava15 Category:Groups Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Protagonists Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Category:Legends of the Lion Guard Groups